The present invention relates generally to a process for protecting panes of glass which are assembled into doors, window frames or grids, during the manufacturing, shipping and installation processes. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of and system for protecting glass beginning with the door, window frame or grid manufacturing process through the ultimate installation of the article containing the glass which also provides a waterproof gasket between the glass and the wood or metal frame into which it is assembled.
During the process of manufacturing doors, windows, grids and other building materials which utilize at least one pane of glass, there are many ways in which the glass can be damaged prior to the ultimate installation of the product which includes the glass. For example, the glass can be scratched either during handling prior to manufacturing, during the manufacturing process, or any time thereafter and prior to the time of the installation of the product containing the glass. In addition, the glass can be damaged during shipping from the manufacturer to the ultimate purchaser. Also, after the product has been glazed, it may be sanded, patched, painted, puttied and finally installed. If the product, for example, a door, is to be painted or stained, then typically the glass must be masked in order to prevent the stain or paint from adhering to the glass. Although paint, putty, bedding compounds and stain which have become adhered to the glass may generally be scraped off or otherwise removed, additional time is required. Further, because of a tempering process, the face or surface of the pane of glass is softer than untempered glass. Consequently, when cleaning or scraping the glass after it has been installed or after the door or window has been painted or stained, the glass surface may be scratched or abraded and the door or window becomes unacceptable to the customer. Furthermore, the necessity of having to mask the pane of glass prior to painting or staining the product containing the glass adds additional time, and therefore labor costs, to the cost of ultimately installing the product.
Another concern in the manufacture of products containing glass panes, and of the ultimate purchaser, is that no leakage of either air or moisture occur at the point where the glass is attached to or secured in the frame. Door and window manufacturers typically utilize putty or some other sealant between the glass and the frame surrounding it in order to prevent leakage. However, the use of such sealant requires an additional step during the manufacturing process which increases both the time to manufacturer the product and its cost of manufacture.
One approach to solving the problem of protecting glass during the manufacturing process is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 1,256,818 to Nile. In that patent, glass panes are covered by paper protective covers by the glass manufacture before the panes are shipped. The paper protective covers have adhesive edges which must be moistened and pasted directly upon the surface of the glass s that the pane is protected against stains caused by paint, putty, oil and the like. After the glass has been inserted within its frame and all handling relative to the installation of the glass has been completed, an incision may be made along perforations provided in the paper covering such that the paper covering, minus the gummed edges, can be removed from the pane of glass. However, it is still necessary to use putty for securing the glass pane to the frame in which the glass is mounted. The putty also acts as a sealer between the glass and the window frame.
Another approach to protecting the glass pane during installation is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,464 to Zerbe. That patent shows a method of window frame installation in which the window and the glass of the window are protected by means of a single protective bag which is left on the frame when the frame is installed in a wall opening. The protective bag remains on the frame while the building remains under construction and acts as a shield for the frame and the glass. However, the Zerbe patent does not provide for protection of the glass itself during the manufacturing and finishing processes. It is directed to providing protection for the entire window frame and glass assembly during both installation of the window frame in the building and during subsequent construction on that building.
Other approaches are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,562,948 to Elliott and U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,025 to Mund. Both of those patents relate to window masking devices which may be utilized after the window has been manufactured and shipped to protect the window glass during the painting or staining of the frame in which the window is mounted. Note that the Elliott patent also discusses the then prior art method of pasting sheets of paper over the glass, but states that the paper is difficult to remove after the painting of the window frame has been completed.
The approach of the inventor herein to the problem is to use polyethylene heat sensitive film now commonly referred to as `shrink-pack`. The system of the present invention preferably completely seals the pane of glass on all six surfaces so that only after the glass has been installed in the window or door frame and the door itself has been properly painted or finished and installed will the film be removed, leaving a complete seal between the glass and the unprotected surfaces of the door or window frame.